


Кукла

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Лиззи не смерилась с исчезновением Сиэля. Только... Что она может сделать?
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive





	Кукла

**Author's Note:**

> октябрь 2015

— Ты принял облик того, кто мне дорог?

Кукла. Фарфоровая. Сломаная. Ее взгляд стеклянный. Как у куклы. Ее руки повисли. Как у куклы. Она одета в роскошное платье со множеством оборок и лент. Совсем как кукла.  
Сиэль смотрел на нее своими красными глазами и видел пустоту. Душа. Он ее не чувствовал. Но она была. Сильная, прошедшая через многое девушка хорошо закалила свою душу. Но отказалась от нее. Она хочет продать душу демону. Ее ничто не держит. Состояние безумия уже давно прошло, оставляя оболочку одну, без чувств и эмоций.

Фантомхайв многое повидал в жизни, а как стал демоном, так его кругозор расширился еще больше. Но теперешняя ситуация всполошила в нем давно забытые чувства. Что это? Демоны не могут чувствовать. Не должны. Так почему же так плохо?

Элизабет. Его невеста. Его маленькая Лиззи. Она зовет его. Нет, не Сиэля. Демона. Который сможет поглотить ее душу, запечатать на век. Она не станет ничего просить. Не станет сопротивляться. Лишь бы поглотили душу. Лакомый кусочек любого демона.

— Ты принял облик того, кто мне дорог? — повторила она.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем ты принял облик Сиэля?

— Для тебя это важно? Как я выгляжу?

— Да. Я не хочу вспоминать. Не хочу, чтобы ты очернял образ милого моему сердцу человека. Видеть лицо, улыбку которого я не смогла возобновить сиять.

— Перед тобой стоит Сиэль Фантомхайв.

— Это ты, Сиэль? Ты совсем не изменился.

На губах девушки была улыбка. Улыбка горечи. В глазах сверкали отблески. Вот отразилось спокойство, а вот появились яркие капельки безумия.

— Я рада тебя видеть, Сиэль. Сиэль! А ты? Ты рад меня видеть?

— Да, рад. — отрешенно ответил Фантомхайв.

— Твои глаза.

— Я демон, Лиззи.

— Значит ты заберешь мою душу? — восхитилась она. Ее глаза все так же блестели, словно стекло.

— Нет, Лиззи, я...

— Нет! Ты не можешь отказаться. Я знаю, демонам нужны души, это ведь как еда? Возьми мою душу! Знаю, она не будет столь сладостной как твоя, которую все так добивались, но я хочу оставить тебе хотя бы самую маленькую частичку себя.

— Лиззи..

— Меня ничто не держит. Пожалуйста, ради нашего союза, забери ее, мою душу.

Девушка с трудом поднялась, подошла к демону и обняла его.

— Я знала, что ничего не выйдет. Знала, что ты хотел отомстить за родителей. Что кроме этого тебе ничто и никто не нужны. Эгоист. Я знала, что больше не увижу твою улыбку. Просто глупо надеялась. И знаешь — Элизабет отстранилась.- Хоть мы и никогда не станем мужем и женой, хоть мы больше и не увидимся, хоть тебе и все равно. Но я скажу. Давно хотела сказать. Сиэль, я люблю тебя.

Демон завороженно смотрел на улыбающуюся девушку. Потом приблизился и накрыл ее губы своими. "Хорошо Лиззи, я поглощу твою душу. И буду хранить. Вечно. Оберегать. И мы всегда будем вместе." Силуэт девушки стал мутным и начал растворяться. Демон поглотил душу и только сейчас понял, насколько она была сильной. Ее не сломило ничто, кроме исчезновения жениха. Демон потянулся к щеке. Пальцы нащупали влагу, которая жгла глаза. "Все закончилось Лиззи, все будет хорошо, мы всегда будем вместе..."


End file.
